


a poem, never sent

by CrystalLifestream (AlleyCatSunflower)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Love/Hate, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCatSunflower/pseuds/CrystalLifestream
Summary: Ardyn puts his thoughts on paper. Only verse can contain them.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Lunardyn Week 2018





	a poem, never sent

the night is long, the path is dark  
save for the Crystal’s hateful mark  
and yet I see serenity  
reflected in a single spark

behind her deep and gentle eyes  
a softer fire burns… and dies  
its glowing coal her mortal soul  
and from the ashes hope may rise

till then, she stays within her cage  
and puts to shame my name as sage  
with clearest sight in heaven’s light  
she soothes my sorrow—rouses rage

can this be love? or is it hate  
that binds me to her selfless fate  
temporal sands slip through my hands  
the truth comes many years too late

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Lunardyn Week 2018, Day Seven ("Ways to Say 'I Love You'"), but completely forgot to add this to the collection, and only remembered its existence as of 2020.


End file.
